George Sanderson
George Sanderson is a character in Monsters, Inc. and its prequel Monsters University. ''Monsters, Inc. George is a scarer on Scarefloor F at Monsters, Inc. He is a furry monster with a horn on top of his head. George is also very good friends with Mike, Sulley, and Claws Ward. When he comes out of his door one day, he has a child's sock on his back and when his assistant, Charlie Proctor sees the sock on his back, he gasps and shouts, "2319! We have a 2319!" The CDA agents arrive and remove the sock from George's back. The agents then shave George's fur off, have him showered, and place a cone on his head. Later on in the film, Sulley puts some of Boo's toys in George's locker which George accidentally left open, and when George opens it the next day, the toys fall on top of his head and Charlie calls again for the CDA agents who come and jump on George again putting more cones on him. Later, when Charlie gets George a door from Nepal, Sulley bursts through after being banished and a sock falls on George's chest. Just as Charlie is about to call for the CDA again, George stuffs the sock into Charlie's mouth and throws Charlie into the kid's door and walks away happily while whistling. At the end of the film, George's fur grows back and works on his own on the new Laugh Floor making kids laugh instead of trying to scare them. He was also seen carrying a watermelon and a sledgehammer, indicating that he was going to smash a watermelon with the hammer a la Gallagher's Sledge-O-Matic gag. George also appears in the company play, ''Put That Thing Back Where It Came From Or So Help Me, a play directed by, produced by, written by, and starring Mike. ''Monsters University'' George appears in Monsters University as a member of the Jaws Theta Chi fraternity, competing in the Scare Games. When he and the rest of his fraternity are eliminated in the first challenge for using a protection gel against the toxic urchins and thus disqualified, George and his fraternity brothers are visibly sad and disappointed. A referee removes some of the gel from George and places an urchin near the exposed part, causing it to swell up. George is accidentally stung by the urchin, and he screams in pain. At the party in the Roar Omega Roar house, George does the same little dance he does in Monsters, Inc. on the Scare Floor just before the human sock is discovered and he's sanitized by the CDA.‘MONSTERS UNIVERSITY’ FUN FACTS PART TWO George, along with his fraternity members, can be seen laughing at the Oozma Kappa fraternity as Roar Omega Roar humiliates them. He is also later seen at Monsters, Inc. alongside Charlie when Mike and Sulley enter the scare floor for the first time. At the end of the film, he appears on Mike and Sulley's first day as carers meeting his assistant Charlie, showing he was also hired as a Scarer. During the credits, George appears on his own Scare Card after graduating from Monsters University. Trivia * There has been no accidents at the factory for 47 days prior to George's decontamination. * In one of the outtakes, when the CDA agents shave off George's fur and have him showered, they surprisingly find Roz taking his place instead, which sends the agents bursting into laughter. * George, unfortunately for himself, actually gets denuded over the course of the series: he wears a jacket in Monsters University, goes au naturel in the original film, and ends up de-furred by the CDA after being "contaminated" with a sock. Fortunately, this is resolved by his fur eventually growing back. Gallery 1000px-Monsters-disneyscreencaps_com-1663.jpg|George before decontamination Georgesanderson.jpg|George after decontamination Foxi.jpg JOX_concept_art_sanderson.png|Concept art showcasing George Sanderson with members of the JOX fraternity 8474468033_a12de97bf9_z.jpg Toy-Fair-2013-MU-Press-Event-Image-17.jpg vlcsnap-2013-09-07-07h18m36s245.png|"OWW!" vlcsnap-2013-09-07-09h37m24s41.png|George dancing with the JOX fraternity vlcsnap-2013-10-09-07h29m07s120.png vlcsnap-2013-09-07-07h20m52s78.png|George and Charlie in the Scare Floor vlcsnap-2013-11-11-22h44m39s178.png vlcsnap-2013-10-11-22h57m58s98.png vlcsnap-2013-10-11-22h59m40s166.png vlcsnap-2013-10-11-22h58m26s85.png vlcsnap-2013-10-11-23h02m17s117.png vlcsnap-2013-10-31-22h11m03s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-09-11h42m50s247.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-13h57m21s149.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-13h57m45s251.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-13h58m01s147.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-14h26m12s166.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-14h48m57s24.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-14h48m38s49.png References Category:Monsters, Inc. Characters Category:Monsters University Characters